1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a seat support, which is constructed of two sections, namely of a front part and of a back part, which are connected with each other via two side connecting areas.
Such a motor vehicle seat is known from the DE 36 24 398 C2. With this known seat, the seat support consists of a frame-shape part and a swiveling bridge, which is hinged to it. The two side connecting areas between the frame-shape part and the swiveling bridge are embodied as hinges. The seat support is carried by an underframe, for example via front and back parallelogram brackets of a device for the height adjustment or via seat carriers of a longitudinal adjustment device by means of an in-line arrangement of an adjustment device for the height of the front edge of the seat.
By adjusting the swiveling bridge in opposition to the support part, a height adjustment of the front edge of the seat is achieved. Such a height adjustment of the front edge of the seat is also possible and desired with the motor vehicle seat according to the invention.
2. Description of the Proir Art
With the motor vehicle seat known from the DE 30 01 429 A1, the seat support is constructed of two sections, which carry an upholstery object each. They are called back pillow and front pillow. The front pillow is connected to the back pillow via a device for the adjustment of the seat depth. Due to that the distance between the two upholstery objects can be altered. With this solution, a channel occurs between the two upholstery objects, if the seat depth of the motor vehicle seat is enlarged based on the lowest depth of the seat area. This channel is getting bigger with the progressing adjustment of the seat depth. This is a disadvantage, because it is possible for objects, which may hinder a later re-adjustment, to accumulate between the two upholstery objects, and also because a section of the thigh of the user of the seat stays without a support and a rest.